Two kings and the Pink haired Queen
by amg17
Summary: This is about Amu, a new girl in town, who just wants to fit in, but just can't no matter how hard she tries. Once she moves to a new city and starts going to a new school, she meets some unexpected people. More of a summary inside of story.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is my new Shugo Chara fanfic. This is about Amu, a new girl in town, who just wants to fit in, but just can't no matter how hard she tries. Once she moves to a new city and starts going to a new school, she meets some unexpected people. They are called the Princes of Seiyo Highschool, one for each grade. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is the Senior Prince, Kukai Soma is the Junior Prince, Tadase Hotori is the Sophmore Prince, and Kairi Sanjo is the Freshman Prince. These "Prince"s are admired by all girls as being the best looking out of those in their class. On the first day Amu happens to see the Senior Prince, Ikuto, and the Sophmore Prince, Tadase, walking together and she catches their attention. Now the princes won't leave her be, but she doesn't know why they supposedly need her eyes?! A story about friendship, romance, and good times, I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kingdom, the Castle, and the Kings who rule it all

"New town…new school…new everything…" the girl sighed as she looked out her window and onto the street

Children walked alongside each other as they walked to school that day, their matching uniforms and smiling faces causing the girl's stomach to turn with nervousness.

"Amu! Your going to be late on your first day at your new high school!" Amu's mother called from downstairs

Amu turned around to look at her clock before letting out a sigh and stealing one last glance in the mirror. Her bright round, golden eyes looked back at her with doubt and timidity. Amu stroked a piece of her pink hair out of her face and behind one of her ears before heading downstairs where her mother and little sister waited. Her younger sister, Ami, was a cutesy middle school girl on the outside, but when their parents weren't looking she had the mind of an evil genius. It was that evil mind of hers that had made Amu's hair pink in the first place, since she thought it would be cool if she tried pink hair, but because she wasn't sure she dyed Amu's and well…lets just say that some people's hair absorb color way too well. Now her hair had been permanently dyed pink and she would catch everyone's attention when she walked around.

"Lets go sis! I want to make a good impression at my new school!" Ami complained as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door to the car

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Amu muttered under her breath as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out to the car after her mother

Their mother drove Ami to her school first, waving her goodbye and wishing her good luck on her first day. After Ami did a cutesy turn boys turned her way, staring at her with interested faces. Amu smiled when she saw it happened, resting her head up against the window as her mother drove away. The drive wasn't too far away it was just that Amu had been admitted to a prestigious school known as Seiyo, or well, the high school division of it since it also had an elementary and middle school division. As they drove closer and closer to the school Amu saw how much the school stood out amongst the rest of the city. It was huge and magnificent like a giant castle, all the children in uniforms running up and disappearing beyond the huge metal gate. Amu's mother pulled up to the gate, letting Amu get off and walk the rest of the way. Amu waved goodbye as she stared up at the giant school.

"See that girl's hair?!" a girl whispered to another as they walked past Amu

"I know! Must be a freshman!" the other replied as she giggled back

Amu let out a sigh as she walked towards the school, hoping the day would just end already. Once she came to the school she went the gym as they were instructed to and waited in one of the metal chairs. People avoided sitting next to her, whispering to each other and snickering behind the hands that they put over their mouths. Amu slouched in her seat, feeling like crying from all the embarrassment. Though she didn't let it show on her face since she wasn't very good at showing her feelings to others. Her cold front had given her a reputation as an ice queen back at her old school in her old town. She had really hoped she could have a new start here, but it looked inevitable where ever she went. After everyone had filed in, the orientation started, only to fly by so quickly. Afterwards, Amu fled the gym and went to find her respective classroom. When she found her room she walked in and seemed like everyone stopped to stare at her. She felt her cheeks turn red as she quickly found her seat and sat down. A small petite girl with long blonde hair walked up to her and had a somewhat half smile, half frown look.

"What's your name?" she asked

"A-Amu…Hinamori Amu." she repeated back to her, trying to be confident and friendly

"You like to stand out don't you? Don't cause too much trouble for me since we are neighbors." she fake smiled back at Amu as she took her seat on the right of Amu

Amu felt uncomfortable next to the blond girl and when she finally gathered up the courage she quickly turned to her and asked, "W-What's your name?!"

The girl was taken back at the sudden burst before regaining composure and replying, "Mashiro Rima."

Rima turned away and Amu felt weird so she also turned her attention forward. It seemed like class would never start so Amu shot up out of her chair, running for the door.

"Gonna walk around!" she told Rima

"Like I care." Rima replied coldly as she turned away

Amu nodded her head in agreement as she felt the horrible string of rejection. She ran out of the room and past everyone in a scared attempt to escape everything. When she finally became tired of running she finally noticed that she was no longer in the sophomore halls and had entered the senior halls instead. The older, pretty girls paid no attention to Amu, walking past her like she didn't exist. The boys did the same and Amu felt especially like an outsider among these older kids. Then a sudden rush of squeals surprised Amu as she turned quickly to see what the fuss was about. Walking down the hall was a pair of beautifully handsome boys. The one on the left had long blackish blue hair and dark blue eyes, the one on the right had long blond hair and almost…pinkish colored eyes? The blond looked younger and more girlish than the boy on the right, but his boy uniform definitely confirmed that they were both boys. Girls swarmed around them as they walked down the halls together, paying no attention to the girls.

"Wah! Ikuto and Tadase are so beautiful today!" Amu overheard one girl say

"Ikuto? Tadase?" Amu whispered to herself as she stared back at the boys

She blushed as she tilted her head down and fidgeted with her fingers. The boys passed her up and Amu felt like it didn't matter since it seemed like it would happen no matter where she was. Then she heard a tiny voice behind her.

"Tadase! Stand up straight! Its un-king like!" the voice scolded

Amu turned around to see a small floating creature next to Tadase. He looked like a little version of Tadase, but he wore clothes like royalty and had purple hair. Amu smiled as she remembered this familiar feeling. Since she was little she could remember being able to see these little "Guardians", as she called them, when ever they showed up. After all this time she had figured out that they would appear whenever a person was trying to be something that wasn't like their outside appearance. She had once seen it happen when she saw a bully finished picking on another kid. His "Guardian" came out from this egg that appeared from the bully's chest and it would resemble the bully, but also have some kind of special trait to it like a certain color or shape or theme. For instance, the bully's "Guardian" looked like a doctor and it looked like it wanted its host to care for the wounds the bully inflicted, but the bully would fight against the "Guardians" influence, which Amu saw a lot of, and reject the guardian. Then the "Guardian" would appear sad before disappearing back into the egg and back into the child. Amu always felt bad when the child would reject the guardian, but she was always overjoyed whenever the child embraced their other side to themselves. Amu waved at the little king when she noticed that he was looking at her. Girls stared at her as they thought that she was trying to wave to Tadase. Amu then blushed and turned to see the little king whispering something to Tadase and pointing her way. Tadase whispered something back, making Ikuto turn towards her as well, and then Tadase also turned to face her.

Amu bolted down the hall as she heard someone yell, "Wait! Stop!"

She continued to run until she had unconsciously run outside. She stopped underneath a tree to catch her breathe.

"You're a pretty fast runner. Also its not polite to run away from people who call to you…" a soft silky voice told Amu from above

Amu jerked her head up and saw, with amazement, that Ikuto was sitting on the branch in a feline-like crouched pose. He smiled a Cheshire grin at her before jumping off the branch, landing with a soft and graceful thud. He put one hand on his hip as he eyed her up and down. Amu felt the natural tendency to blush as she heard another voice yelling.

"Good job Ikuto!" Tadase yelled to him as he ran over to them

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wave at you! Please just ignore me!" she tried to explain

"Its alright. I know what's going on. You can see Them can't you?" Tadase lowered his voice as he leaned closer

"Them? What do you mean-?!" Amu started before the little king appeared from behind Tadase and charged at her

"You can see me right?! You waved at me right?!" he pressured her

"Kiseki, please don't scare her." Tadase said before grabbing him and pulling him back

Then Amu jumped and turned when she heard another voice speak, "Oh? She can see us-nya?"

A small cat like guardian stood on Ikuto's shoulder, its arms folded across his chest as he nodded his head up and down in a knowing matter. Amu smiled at the cat thinking that it somewhat resembled Ikuto in a way in the cat like feeling he gave off. Ikuto glanced at her as she smiled and smiled back at her. Amu blushed when she saw him smile back at her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to face Tadase, who kept his hand on her shoulder.

"We need you. We need those eyes of yours to help us." he told her as he stared intensely at her

Amu blushed once again before shaking off his hand. She stared him coldly as she tried to regain composure, "I have to go."

Then Amu ran off to class as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran the boys stared at each other then back at Amu as she ran away.

"What great timing." Tadase whispered

"Yeah, she should be very interesting…" Ikuto also whispered before putting a hand on Tadase's head and ruffling his hair playfully, "Now I got to get to class too. You better head back to the sophomore division. I'll talk to Junior Prince, Kukai, as Senior Prince I will call a meeting about this girl. We definitely have to find out more about her and have her join us. Even if it means having all the princes of this school charm her into following us."

Tadase bowed as he replied, "Yes my majesty. As Sophomore Prince, I won't let this girl slip through our fingers…"

* * *

Well there was the first chapter. I will forewarn you now that I will try to update at least once a week, and if your lucky, I may update twice a week. Please, Please, Please let me know what you think since I can only look forward to the reviews you leave me. Thanks again and I hope you have fun reading the rest of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright thanks all of you who have read this. Please keep reading and enjoy the second chapter. I'm sortof taking my time with how I'm going to reveal their relationships so be patiet, but also look closely for clues ;) Well enjoy, and review so I know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Princes and Queen of Seiyo High

When Amu finally returned to class she took her seat and kept to herself. As class began to start the class door swung open and Tadase came walking in. Squeals and screams were heard as they watched their cute little prince walk in.

"Yay! The prince is in our class!" One girl yelled

"He's so cool! No wonder he is still the prince, but now he's the sophomore prince! I'm sure next year he'll be the Junior Prince!" another girl ranted

Amu listened to the conversations in an attempt to find out more about him, but then she turned to see him staring a her with wide eyes. He swiftly made his way over to her and that's when Amu also noticed that there was an empty seat on her left. Amu began to panic as he took a seat next to her, turning his chair to face her.

"So, what's your name? I didn't get it earlier." Tadase asked

"Um…Amu. Hinamori Amu." Amu replied as she stared down at her desk.

"Well, Hinamori-san, I hope we become the best of friends…" he told her in a polite tone as he grabbed her hand, placing alight kiss on the top of it.

Girls squealed as they watched their prince acting so much like a prince as well as other girls who glared with jealousy at Amu. Amu quickly tore her hand away, placing it back with her other and hiding them between her legs. Amu glanced at her other side and saw Rima look, uninterested in the prince, at the front of the class where the teacher stood tapping her foot on the ground. Once all the girls had settled down back in their own chairs, the teacher went on with all the stuff teachers had to do on the first day. She explained her rules during class and all she expected of them, but mostly everyone paid her no attention. Amu tried to keep her attention on the teacher, but she became distracted by Kiseki. He would float around her and ask her questions, but Amu ignored him since it would look weird if she was just talking to nothing. After Kiseki finally took the hint, he flew back over to Tadase and took a seat on his shoulder. Tadase smiled slightly as he glanced over at his shoulder quickly before returning his stare to the teacher. Once the morning classes were over and they were released for lunch, a huge swarm of girls crowded around Tadase.

"Prince-sama, please have these homemade cookies. I brought enough to share some with you." a girl piped up

"Thank you. I appreciate your generosity." he thanked her

Amu took her lunch and made her way outside. She had found it more relaxing to eat under the shade of a tree as the wind blew than in a room where it was stuffed with kids eating together. Amu opened her lunchbox and began to eat what her mother had prepared for her that morning. As she ate she felt relaxed and at ease before she heard some yelling. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a head sit on one of her shoulders.

Then she felt the soft whisper on her ear, "Hey there beautiful, Why don't you come with us?"

Amu jumped at the sensation, causing her to drop her lunch on the ground. When she looked back around a boy who looked about a year older than her with brown hair and dark green eyes, grinned widely for her. He wore the same boy uniform and it showed the small, but toned physique he had.

"Soma senpai! Please wait for me!" a faint voice gasped from behind the boy

A small boy with glasses came running their way, but as he came closer she noticed that he was the same height as her and had a small frame as well. He was girlish like Tadase, but it was sort of cute like having a little brother. When Amu snapped out of it she pointed her finger at the culprit who had snuck up on her and tried to pull a move on her.

"Hey! Look what you made me do! What are you gonna do about this?!" she asked angrily as tried to scare them away

"Come with me and I'll get you something to eat!" the brown haired boy quickly answered

"Oh, um, well I don't know about that-!" she started to reject him before he grabbed her by her wrist and took off with her.

She ran after as fast as she could as the glasses wearing boy tried to keep up with them.

"A-Ano? Your Hinamori Amu, right?" the boy asked as he ran along side her

"Yes?!" she gasped as she tried to slow her pace

"Sorry about this! I'm Sanjo Kairi! Nice to meet you!" he introduced himself

"Yeah and I'm Soma Kukai!" Kukai added before stopping abruptly

Amu ran into his back, then took a step back to rub her sore forehead. She peered around Kukai and saw him standing before a giant glass greenhouse. Amu's eyes grew wide in amazement, as she had never been inside of a greenhouse before. Kukai led her inside with Kairi following behind them silently. In the middle of the greenhouse, on an elevated platform, was a table with several chairs. It also had a covering over it since the sun peeked in through the glass walls and ceiling. After taking everything in, Amu noticed Kukai and Kairi had walked up to the table and had taken a seat across from each other. Then she turned around when she heard voices coming from behind her.

"Ah! Hinamori-san!" Tadase said with surprised delight as he hurried to her side

As Tadase took her hand, Ikuto suddenly appeared, and took her hand from him and lead her to the table, "Sorry about that, that kid gets a little too excited."

Amu just nodded her head as she looked down at her own hand inside of Ikuto's, significantly bigger, but secure hand. He led her to a nice seat between an empty seat and Kukai's. On the chair was a purple pillow and when she took a second look at all the chairs, she noticed that they all resembled those of royalty. Amu took a seat, then Ikuto a seat next to her, and Tadase took the seat across from Ikuto and next to Kairi. Amu felt oddly out of place amongst the boys, so she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her skirt. It was quiet until someone cleared their throat.

"All right, lets start this meeting. As Senior Prince and king here, I will start this meeting by formally introducing our guest. This is Hinamori Amu and she can see Shugo Charas." Ikuto spoke formally as he stood up

Kukai clapped his hands jokingly as he gave a playful attentive stare towards Amu. Amu felt her face grow hot before she suddenly felt confused by the words Shugo Chara.

"Excuse me, but I can see what?" she asked

"Shugo Charas. The guys like Kiseki and Yoru." Tadase answered her as Kiseki appeared as well as Yoru.

"Don't forget us!" two other voices piped up out of nowhere

Amu looked and saw one that looked like a skater and one that looked like a samurai, floating around Kukai and Kairi. Amu smiled unconsciously and Kukai chuckled a bit as he muttered something along the lines of "cute" under his breath. Amu turned her attention back to the boys as Ikuto took a seat. He was a couple feet taller than her, probably the tallest of all the boys, and he had the prettiest eyelashes Amu had ever seen on a boy. When Ikuto caught her looking at him he smiled at her and she quickly turned away as her heart began to thud loudly against her chest.

"Now concerning miss Hinamori, we would like a vote. Those in favor of her joining our group as the first Queen, say I, those against say Nay. Alright let it be known…" Tadase said

As all the boys agreed with unison I's, Amu shot up out of her chair.

"What do you mean?! Queen? Me?! No, I'm sorry, but I just can't do this! I'm sorry." she stuttered as she apologized

Then as she tried to run away, Ikuto reached out and grabbed her by her wrist.

"Ow, it hurts, let go!" she yelled as she turned to face

Ikuto leaned close to her face, making Amu's heart beat rapidly, before whispering, " I won't let go. I will never let go of you. We need you…"

Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes, feeling entranced by them, but then she quickly pushed him away from her as she yelled, "No!"

"Please wait! We need you! You're the only one who can see everyone's Shugo charas!" Kairi yelled to Amu, causing her to stop

She turned around and asked, "What do you mean? Can't you see them too?"

Everyone was quiet before Kukai spoke up, "Well, we can see our own Shugo Charas, but not others. We know the other's have them, but we just can't see them which makes it hard for us to save others when things go bad."

"Go bad what do you mean?" Amu asked again as she stepped closer to Kukai

"See, you know how people ignore their Shugo charas right? Well sometimes, when a person's soul becomes weak, the Shugo Chara suffers. Then it leads to the egg being contaminated with that negative energy and then usually, the egg with change into an X-egg, as we call it, and leave the owners body. Then the X-egg will cause trouble for others and that's when we would come in, but we want to stop it from happening earlier on in the process. That's where you come in. We want you to tell us when you start to see a shugo chara in distress as well as the X-egg before it hatches." Kukai went on

Amu was silent as she tried to take in everything. Then she finally spoke, "What's so good about being able to see others? You said that you can see your own, but I've never been able to see my own. What makes you think I'll even be able to see them beforehand and help? Maybe my eyes are just selective, did you ever think of that?"

No one answered her as her body began to shake. She felt uneasy with the silence, and once it became unbearable, she finally walked out of the greenhouse. She looked back, but no one was following her. _I guess this means the don't want me anymore…_ Amu thought to herself before heading back to class. When she got back she was met with glares and gossiping girls. Amu tried to let it affect her, showing no emotion as she took her seat next to Rima. Then she reached into her desk to retrieve her notebook, but when she looked on the cover she saw that someone had written horrible messages on it. Then, as she was about to run out again, Amu felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned top look, a bunch of girls had surrounded her, with one central leader who had tapped her.

"Who do you think you are? I bet you dyed your hair that color so you catch a boy's attention better. Well, your new right? Well learn this. No one owns the Princes. They belong to everyone and your no different, you pink haired bit-" the girl snapped at her before being cut off by another voice

"Well, someone's jealous…" Rima muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

The girl turned around with a scrunched up face and was about to yell, but was interrupted again, but this time it was Tadase who yelled, "Leave her be!"

Everyone turned to see Tadase and all of the other Princes coming into the room. Girls murmured and shrieked as they watched their princes approach them. Then the walked past the girls, forming a barrier between them and Amu. Kairi and Tadase took a hand and kneeled at Amu's side as Ikuto and Kukai stood on either side of her with a hand on her shoulders.

"You all know who we are, right?" Ikuto started as he paused for a moment of silence before continuing, "Well, along with the princes of Seio High, we now have our first Queen of Seiyo High, Miss Hinamori Amu!"

Everyone gasped, Amu blushed, and the boys smiled slyly at each other, keeping a secret between themselves.

"This should be good." Kukai muttered to Ikuto

"Yeah, I can't wait to play." he replied

"I've waited so long…" Tadase uttered

"sigh…" Kairi sighed

Amu blinked furiously as she tried to comprehend it all, all the while taking the death stares from the girls who watched her with fury. Amu looked over and saw Rima looking at her as well, but she showed no interest in it all as she stared through lowered eyes. _Help me!_ Amu thought to herself as she looked at each and everyone's faces whom she knew hated her now and forever…

* * *

So I took my time typing this, but I warned it would be a slow updating process. I want to make these chapters longer than my last fanfic. Anyways I hoped you enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Its always nice for a writer to know she's appreciated. Also thanks to those who read Forgetting the Black Cat, making it get over 3000 hits. That made my day and hopefully this one will do even better. Well, goodby and see you soon with chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry i put the wrong chapter on. that was for a differnet story. here is the real ch. 3. Thanks REdMOOnFEVEr for bringing that to my attention) Alright here is chapter 3. Thanks everyone who has left a review. I really like reading what you said and questions your speculating about. In good time it should all be answered so be patient since its starting move along now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, have fun reading and please leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Color Pink

By the time the school day had ended Amu had only learned a few things in class, but a lot of things at school. First, she learned that even if you seem invisible, put a cute boy (or prince) next to you and suddenly you'll turn into the talk of the school. Second, if meet some guys who are the princes of the school, well, stay away because it never leads to anything good. Thirdly, Amu learned, that girls don't play nice when they think your stealing their objects of affection. End of report.

----------------------------------

"Sigh! I'm so glad to be home!" Amu yelled with relief as she fell onto her bed.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with a fixed concentration. As she began to think about today she suddenly heard a knock on her so she sat up and saw her sister, Ami, standing in the door way.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" Ami asked

Amu frowned at her before snatching her pillow off her bed, putting it to her face, and letting out a muffled scream. Then she put back down on her lap before releasing another sigh and falling back onto the bed.

"That bad huh? Well, I had a good day. I got four confessions already! Amazing huh?! Did you get any?" Ami asked as she strode her way to the bed and took a seat next to her sister

"Well, its not like I got any love confessions, but I did have these four guys try and make me their queen." Amu confessed

"What?! Queen?!" Ami yelled with surprise as she stood up quickly

Amu looked at her sister as she stared off for a moment then took a seat next to her again. Then Amu smiled as she saw her sister's egg coming out of her chest. Then her shugo chara came out of the egg and floated around Ami's head, only taking a brief second to wave at Amu as she always did. The little shugo chara had the same head at Ami, except that her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore a pair of black glasses and lab coat, which is why Amu nicknamed her sister's shugo chara The Chibi Evil Genius Ami, or Cega, for short. Of course, Amu also realized that Ami was using that incredible smart side she had but no one else knew about her. It was a side that she preferred no one saw since she had an outside appearance of a happy-go-lucky ditzy girl.

"Ne, Ami?" Amu asked

Ami looked over at her sister and asked, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you think that when your heart beats loudly, that it means you like someone?" Amu asked

Amu had never truly like anyone before since she never had the courage to talk to boys as well as Ami always taking the attention. Ami looked at her sister with wide eyes before opening her mouth.

"Do you feel that way about one of those guys who you were talking about before, you know, the ones who called you queen?" Ami asked with peaked curiosity

"Well, its just that whenever those guys look at me or come close, or talk to me, I begin to blush or my heart beats rapidly. I'm not sure if its because I like them or if its because I feel like I'm not worthy enough to be with such beautiful guys." Amu tried to explain herself

"What?! Not worthy enough?! Sis, you may not think so, but your pretty cute at times! We are very cute sisters, but you have such low confidence that you can't see the pretty girl behind that mask of yours!" Ami went on preaching, "You need to find some more confidence and then you'll be way way way cuter!"

"Ami…" Amu smiled at her sister

Even though Ami was a few years younger, it always seemed like Ami knew exactly what she wanted to say. Amu wished she could be like that, have the confidence of someone like her. At that moment Amu placed a hand over her heart and felt something bulging out. When she looked down she saw something, an egg, coming out of her chest. Amu examined the egg in her hand and saw that it was completely pink with hearts on it.

"Ami can you excuse me for a moment, I need to be alone!" Amu frantically pushed Ami out of her room

"Hey!" Ami protested as she was pushed out into the hall, having the door slammed behind her, "How rude!" she said before storming of to her own room.

After shutting the door Amu went back over to her bed and saw the pink egg sitting there. Amu wondered why the Shugo chara in hadn't appeared yet. She picked up the egg and looked it over again to make sure it was real. Then she pressed her ear to the side and heard something move inside the egg, so she placed the egg back down on the bed. She stared at the egg from afar for while and soon enough time had passed and it was time for dinner. She eyed it as she left, then she hurried her dinner, then ran back upstairs to watch the egg again. It never moved an inch, nor was there a sign that the Shugo chara had left the egg. Amu played with it, poking it from the side, and then as it got later she figured she would just have to wait until it decided to show itself. She went to sleep that night with the egg next to her so she could keep it warm and watch it to make sure it didn't disappear.

-----------------------------

The next day Amu had placed the egg in her bag, wrapped up safely in a small towel. Then she headed to school as she always did, but instead of heading straight for class she headed to the greenhouse from before. When she arrived she hesitated before actually going inside. She walked up to the table and saw that none of the boys were there yet.

"I wonder where they are?" Amu asked aloud as she went to take a seat at the table

She made herself comfortable in the chair that she had sat in before and placed her bag on the table. She opened it up and took out the egg and gently placed it before her. _I wonder why it hasn't hatched?_ Amu thought to herself as she eyed the egg. Then she jumped when she heard voice coming closer from the door of the greenhouse.

"Yeah, and then this girl come up to me and gave me this so I figured it make a good snack later today." the familiar Kukai voice rang out

"Well, as long as there is chocolate I will eat it." Ikuto's voice replied

When they finally appeared Amu stashed the egg away before saying, "Good morning."

"Ah! Amu! You came!" Kukai exclaimed as he ran over to her

Amu just softly chuckled at her senpai before stiffening up when she heard another voice by her ear say, "Hmm? I smell an egg."

Amu turned quickly to Ikuto next to her with his hands on the table and on either side of her. He leaned over her, taking a quick sniff, then smiled slyly at her.

"W-What is it?" she asked with a stand offish tone

"I smell a shugo chara egg." he repeated to her as he continued to smile

"What?! She finally got an egg?!" Kukai exclaimed again as he stopped over on the other side of her

When Ikuto finally stood up straight and took her arms from around her, Amu let out a sigh of relief. Then her eyes grew big when she saw him looking through her bag.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as she tried to snatch away the bag

"Found it!" he yelled as he revealed the little pink egg in his hand

"Give it back!" she yelled again frantically

She tried to grab it from him, but he held it up high so she couldn't reach it. Amu then tried to jump up and grab it, but she failed and ended up falling over onto Ikuto, pushing him down on the ground.

He held her close when they fell and when they landed he asked, "Are you alright?"

Amu blushed furiously as she nodded before scurrying off of Ikuto. He sat up on the ground and smiled over at Amu as she still knelt on the ground. She looked over at him and glared before turning her attention back to the egg she had taken back from him.

"Are you ok?!" Kukai asked as he tried to help Amu off the ground

"I'm alright." she responded as she got up

As she stood up Ikuto added, "I really like the color pink. Its cute on your egg and on your face." then he licked his lips at her playfully.

Amu blushed again as she turned away to no let him see her "pink" face. Kukai frowned at Ikuto before leading Amu back over to her chair. Ikuto helped himself off the ground before taking a seat next to Amu.

"So…what you doing here? Have you decided to be our Queen?" Kukai asked

Amu turned towards him and replied, "Actually I wanted to show you guys my egg because its not hatching and I don't know why. That and I wanted to you tell you guys that I decline being your "Queen". Its just not something that suits me."

Ikuto and Kukai looked at each other then back at Amu before Kukai said, "Well, we don't know why it hasn't hatched. Its very odd and well…to refuse our offer…it really is quite sad. I mean we would have made you really happy."

_You make it sound like I refused your proposal_ Amu thought to herself when she thought back to a character from one of her favorite dramas and how he said something along the same lines when his proposal to another character was refused. Then as she eyed them she heard two other voices coming closer. Tadase and Kairi appeared and when they saw Amu they smiled at her.

"Good morning Amu" Tadase said as he took a seat in his chair

"Hello, Hinamori-san." Kairi added before sitting

"So what brings you here?" Tadase asked as he turned his attention to her

"Um, well-" she started before being interrupted

"She came to refuse being our queen and to show us this" Ikuto said before pulling out the egg from Amu's lap

Tadase and Kairi stared at the egg, then at each other, then at Amu.

"Is that yours?" Tadase asked

"Yes, it just suddenly appeared yesterday when I was talking to my sister." Amu explained

"You have a sister?" Ikuto asked with curiosity

"Yeah, but she's a lot younger than you, you perverted cat boy." Amu snapped at him

"Hmm? Perverted? All I said was that I like that cute face of yours when you're blushing." Ikuto told her

"Ik-I mean, Senior Prince, I don't think you should be saying such things. If you catch my drift." Tadase interjected as he lowered his eyes at Ikuto

"Don't look at me like that. I'm only playing around. I'm not trying to get ahead of anyone…" Ikuto snapped back as he relaxed in his chair with his arms behind his head

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amu asked, very confused and feeling like she was left out of something

"Its nothing for you to worry about for now." Kukai reassured her

It was silent for a moment before Kukai spoke again, "Alright then! Lets get to class, we don't want to be late so early in the school year."

Everyone nodded their heads without saying a word, then headed out the greenhouse towards class.

--------------------------------

When it neared lunchtime, Amu tried to ready herself to ask Rima to eat with her. She was going to try at all costs to find an excuse to not eat with the boys without trying to hurt their feelings. _Alright! I just need to rally my confidence to ask her…but what if she says no? Oh great now I'm really worried! What if she doesn't like me? She never talks to me…or anyone else for that matter, but what if she doesn't like me?!_ Amu thought to herself. Then she had this sudden feeling coming from her bag, almost like she knew something was going on with her egg. Then as she stared at her bag, the egg started to float and came and floated in front of her.

"You need to be more confident Amu! Change from a timid girl into a confident girl!" the little voice from the egg said

Then Amu's eyes grew wide as her body unconsciously stood up as the lunch bell rang and turned towards Rima.

"What do you want?" Rima asked while eyeing her

"Will you lunch with me today?!" she busted out

Amu blushed furiously as everyone turned to stare at her. Then Amu felt the confidence leave her as she then tried to stutter out something to Rima about not having to if she didn't want to. Rima looked at her for a moment, then back at Tadase, then back at Amu.

"Sure. Lets go eat on the rooftop." Rima told her as she stood up and started heading out of the classroom.

Amu smiled widely as she grabbed her lunch and followed her out of the classroom. Tadase carefully watched them as they left, feeling uneasy about the situation. When they got on the rooftop they found a spot to sit and silently ate their lunch together. Amu occasionally looked over at Rima as she ate and saw that she ate her food with an air of elegance around her.

"Wow, you eat like a lady from a rich family." Amu blurted out

Rima looked over at her and replied, "Yes, well I was just raised this way. Unlike you."

"That was a little harsh Mashiro-san." Amu chuckled nervously

"Sorry…that's probably why I don't have many friends." Rima said as she turned away

"Really? Yeah I'm the same way." Amu added feeling like they were getting somewhere

"Actually I think you don't have friends because you stick out too much with that pink hair and because you stole everyone's princes." Rima added nonchalantly

Amu frowned as she silently cried to herself then Rima muttered, " But I really like your hair."

Amu smiled as Rima turned away from embarrassment. After that they began to talk more and Amu felt like her spirits were higher than ever now that she had someone to call a friend. When lunch was over they walked back to class together, talking along the way. Then, right as she passed a nearby classroom, Amu stopped suddenly when she felt a dark presence coming from the classroom. She turned towards the classroom and saw a black egg with an X on it, floating around a child.

"Rima, go on ahead without me!" Amu told her as she took off in search of one of the princes

She ran until she saw Ikuto and Tadase walking together. They stared at her with confused faces as she slowed to a stop before them.

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked

"I…saw a… X-egg…" she managed to gasp out

"What?!" Tadase said before grabbing Amu by her arm and pulling her closer to ask, "Where did you see it?!"

"It was in classroom 2-C. The egg was floating around one of the children and so I thought I should tell you this." Amu explained

"Great job my queen!" Ikuto and Tadase managed to say at the same time

Then they took off in the direction of the classroom, with a hand on either of Amu's arms as she yelled, "I told you I'm not your queen!"

* * *

Ok , so now we are going to have some action going on in the next one as well as some secrets finally coming out. Can't wait to see you guys with my next chapter! lease leave a review thanks alot!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is chapter 4, which I was happy that I was able to get done in one day. To answer some questions, kusu kusu will come into the picture later, sorry but yaya will not be in the story, but nagi/nadeshiko will come later, and about everyone ever being able to see the other shugo charas...well u will just have to wait and see. Thanks for your questions mysteriousblackcat! So anyways, after that, please enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: X-eggs and Secrets

When the three of them, Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase, arrived at the classroom, the child with the X-egg had disappeared.

"I swear I saw him!" Amu protested

"Its alright, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Tadase reassured her before turning his attention back to Ikuto, "What do we do now? They could be anywhere."

Ikuto pondered for a moment before saying, "Lets search around. I'm sure the kid is wandering around the grounds aimlessly. Tadase tell the others and then search the grounds. Amu and I will head out looking first."

Tadase seemed reluctant to leave as he stopped himself from saying anything. Then he nodded his head obediently before running off to tell the others. Then Ikuto grabbed Amu by her wrist and led her off to search the grounds. Once outside, Ikuto tried to smell out the egg while Amu tried to sense it.

"I'm no smelling it. What about you?" he asked

"I…feel a faint presence coming from over there." she said before pointing in a direction

They ran towards the faint presence since it was they had to go on. They kept running towards it, feeling the presence becoming stronger as they got closer. Then as they came out into a clearing they saw the child with the X-egg standing before them. They stood there for a moment not knowing what do first.

"Don't make any sudden moves. If possible I'll attack the egg and break it before it hatches." Ikuto told Amu

Amu nodded her head as cat ears appeared on Ikuto's head. She watched them as Ikuto raised his hand to get ready to attack. Then suddenly the egg rose up into the sky and the child fainted to the ground. As Amu ran over to help the child, she looked up when she heard a cracking sound.

"Oh no its hatching!" Ikuto exclaimed "Run Amu!"

Amu froze as she looked up and saw a small black creature that looked like a shugo chara, but with a black X on its head. It raised its hand and then tried to attack her with a black energy, but she was saved by Ikuto. Her held her, princess style, in his arms as he leapt away from the creature. Then he put her back on the ground once they were at a safe distance.

"What was that?" Amu asked, shaking slightly

"It was an X-chara. That's what happens when the egg hatches. We try to destroy the egg before it hatches, but some reason this egg had enough power to hatch." Ikuto explained to her

"What are we gonna do now?" Amu asked

"I'm not sure. I guess when the others get here we'll think of something." Ikuto replied

"But do we have to destroy it?!" she asked him

"Most likely…" Ikuto told her truthfully

"We can't! That's apart of someone! We can't just destroy it!" Amu protested

"Well we can't do anything else!" Ikuto snapped at her

Amu was taken back before glaring at him. Then she took off back towards the X-chara with Ikuto running after her. _I won't let them destroy it! I won't!_ Amu told herself as she tried to run as fast as possible

Then she looked up when she felt the dark presence. The X-chara stared down at her with a mischievous smile on its face, sending a chill down her spine. Then as it tried to attack her again, she braced herself for the attack.

"Amu!" a small voice rang out

Amu felt like the world had stopped turning. She was suddenly engulfed in a light and floating before her was her small pink egg. _What's going on?_ she asked herself. The egg began to crack and then suddenly a small pink cheerleader shugo chara popped out.

"Amu! Character change with me!" the small girl said

"How do I do that?" she asked the small shugo chara

"All you have to do is believe in yourself! Believe you can save the child!" it spoke again

Then suddenly Amu felt like she was engulfed with a warm and comforting light, it felt so good that she just closed her eyes and relaxed. Then when she opened them back up she saw that she was no longer in her school uniform. Instead she was wearing a pink cheerleader outfit with her hair picked up, a pink visor on her head, and a giant red heart on her head. Amu didn't have time to take it all in as time went back to normal and the attack continued. _Dodge Amu! _a voice in her head told her. Amu jumped out of the way just in time, landing on her feet a few feet away. _Now we have to attack! _the voice spoke again. Amu nodded her head in acknowledgement as she unconsciously extended her arm out. A pink rod suddenly formed and she grasped in her hand before throwing it at the X-chara.

After dodging the rod the X-chara backed off before trying to flee and Amu yelled, "Hey! Wait up!"

She then started to run after it, running past Ikuto who had just caught up to her. He turned around to she her running off again, but he was surprised that she was looked different now. Then he realized that he was just standing there so he took off, once again, after her. Amu on the other hand, was trying her best to keep up with X-chara, but he was flying high up and she couldn't reach him.

"What do I do now?!" she asked

"Say hop, step, jump!" the voice told her

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu yelled before taking off into the sky

She jumped so high that she passed the X-chara and as she passed it, it looked up at her with a confused look.

"Sorry about that!" she yelled as she apologized to the X-chara, "Oh wait! Why am I apologizing?!"

The X-chara laughed at her as it stood still, Amu saw this as the perfect chance to attack. _What should I do now? I don't want to destroy it all I want to do is save him!_ Amu thought to herself. _Then save him already! Lock on to him and open his heart! _the voice advised her. Amu nodded her head as she extended her arms out and made a heart shape with her hands.

"Negative heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" she yelled as she felt an immense power coming over her

Suddenly it felt like time had stopped again as the X-chara became engulfed with the same light she had felt before. Then in a flash of light the X-chara was no more and now stood a happy shugo chara before her.

"Thank you…" it said before disappearing into its egg and flying away back to its owner

Amu floated back to the ground, feeling an overwhelming satisfaction of helping the shugo chara. Ikuto and the others arrived and waited below her as she came back down. When she landed the others stared at her with wide eyes as they tried to figure out what was going on. Then, before she could speak, the power went away, leaving her as she was before. The only thing different was that now she an odd heart shaped lock in her hand and a floating pink shugo chara beside her.

"That was amazing Amu!" the pink shugo chara exclaimed

"Ano…who are you?" Amu asked unsurely

"Me? I'm Ran, your shugo chara!" Ran introduced herself

Before Amu could speak again her hand was grabbed by Tadase as he said, "Amu! Now I know we can't let you go! You have to be our queen! You're the only one who can save these kids!"

Amu was hesitant as she replied, "I really don't want to be your queen!…but if I'm the only one who can save them…then I guess I'll be your queen."

The boys looked at each other excitedly before Tadase spoke again, "Yes! Now we can start our competition!"

"What competition?" Amu asked as she tilted her head

"Well, if we have a queen shouldn't there be a king?" Kukai answered her

"What?" she asked again as her face started to turn red

"Now that you are our queen, we as the princes, will fight for the position as the king. The king will get to be by your side exclusively and share the power that you have. The others will stay princes and have to stick with only getting a minimal power from their shugo chara." Kairi explained

"We didn't want to tell you about this before because we weren't sure how you'd feel about it. So we kept it a secret from you." Ikuto added

Amu was taken back for a moment before snapping at them, "What?! So now your going to use me for power?! And your silly competition to be king?!"

"Please, calm down Amu." Tadase tried to calm her as he extended a hand out to her

She slapped his hand away as she yelled, "Don't touch me! I don't want be some prize for your game!"

Then she took off back towards the school as she tried very hard to keep the tears from coming out._ Stupid boys! I thought they were sincere, but now I've become some prize for power?! Screw them! I won't ever see them again!_ Amu told herself as she continued to run with Ran right beside her, looking worried for Amu.

"Amu-chan…" she uttered with a worried tone

As Amu ran she had raised her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes and didn't see Rima coming her way. Before Rima could tell her to stop they collided with each other, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going! I mean, where have you been?!" Rima scolded her as she dusted herself off and got off the ground

Then Rima got a good look at Amu and saw that she had been crying. Rima helped her off the ground and led her inside so they could talk about it. They made their way to the rooftop where they could be alone to talk.

"Now, tell what happened." Rima ordered

Amu took a deep breath before explaining. After she was done Rima looked at her in silence.

Amu waited patiently before Rima finally said, "Well, I guess they are in the wrong. Its sounds like to me like they are just trying to use you."

Amu nodded her head before Rima continued, "I think its best if you don't see those troublesome boys anymore. Just cut all ties with them, I'm sure you'll be happier hanging out with me instead."

Amu nodded her head as she replied, "Thanks Rima, your such a good friend. You even tried to help that one time when the girls were surrounding me."

"Its no problem…" Rima trailed off before adding, "Well, I have to get back to class. Maybe you should stay up here for now until you calm down completely. You don't want to give those girls anything to make fun of you."

Amu nodded her head as she watched Rima stand up and walk to the door, "Thanks Rima, for being such a good friend…"

Rima had her back to her as she nodded her head without saying a word. Then she quickly shut the door behind her. Rima frowned at the group of girls who stood in front of her with sly smiles on their faces.

"Did you tell her to stop seeing them?" the brown haired leader asked

"Yes, I did as you said." Rima sourly replied

"Good girl…now I'm sure those awful hate letters and random attacks on your stuff will suddenly disappear. I mean, as her friend, I'm sure you don't want her to be bullied just because she's with those guys, now do you?" the brown haired girl coldly praised her

"No, I don't…but don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm only doing it for Amu, not you, Maya." Rima hissed at her

Maya scowled at her as she replied, "Like I care what you do for that hussy. Just stay out of my way or else. I will be the only Queen here at Seiyo High."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Yes there is a new character and yes she is mean. So let me know how its going for you, if you liked it leave a review or if you have any more questions dont hesitate to ask. I really don't mind. Just leave a review so i can feel the love :)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright let me first answer some questions. To ShoujoAnimeFanatic13's question, the reason its only two kings is because..wel, let me give you a hint...love triangle. As in even if other characters like her Amu only has two in her heart. Also, Nagi will be here soon so be patient. And to RosiePengi, please don't break your phone lol. Anyways here is chapter 5, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends

"We're so stupid!" Kukai yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table

"Calm down. Lets rethink how to put this since Kairi's wording upset her." Ikuto told the others

"I'm sorry. It wasn't like I was just going to lie to her. I mean, although we do want her to pick one of us, it also means she'll share her power with the one she chooses right?" Kairi apologized

"I believe Sanjou-kun is right. Although she took it wrong, we need to go find her and make it right. We need her to be our Queen…I mean…I really want to be the one she chooses…" Tadase added before starting to blush as he tried to say those last words

Everyone looked at each other in silence before silently getting up and walking out to find Amu.

-------------------------

After calming down, Amu returned to class to finish the day. She noticed that Tadase hadn't returned to class, but that only made her feel a wave of relief because she wasn't ready to face him again. Before classes ended Amu received a note from Rima telling her to wait up for her after class. Amu silently passed it back agreeing to wait for her, feeling overjoyed that her and Rima had become so close so quick. Once the last bell to release rang, Amu gathered her stuff up, but stayed sitting in her seat.

"So why did you want me to stay?" Amu asked as she turned to face her

"Well, I wanted to show you something…" she answered her

_Rima is going to show me something? I wonder what it is?_ Amu thought to herself feeling somewhat excited. After Rima had gathered her own stuff she lead Amu out of the classroom and down to the bathroom. After Amu walked in, Rima looked down the halls to make sure no one was around before locking the door behind her.

--------------------------

"I'm sorry, but did the pink haired girl go home already?" Kukai asked one of Amu's classmates

"Well I saw her leave with Mashiro-san just a few minutes ago…" the girl replied shyly

"Thank you!" he thanked her before dashing out of the room.

He headed downstairs where Ikuto and Tadase were checking. When they met up Kukai told them what he was told.

"That's strange. We checked her locker and her shoes are still here which means she hasn't left yet." Ikuto told them with a confused look

"I wonder where Mashiro-san took her?" Tadase asked before turning to see Karir running full speed their way

Once he came to a stop he took a minute to catch his breath before gasping, "Some…one told me they saw…them heading towards the bathroom and when I went to check the bathroom was locked!"

"This is bad! Who knows what's going on!" Kukai panicked

"Maybe its those girls who bullied her before. Maybe they're using Mashiro-san to lure her alone." Tadase told the others

Everyone took one look at each other before taking off towards the bathrooms.

----------------------------

Amu turned around to see Rima lock the door behind her so she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I had to lock the door. No one can come in…" she told her

Amu suddenly felt this uneasy feeling in her stomach like something was wrong. Then she jumped when she heard someone fiddle with the bathroom door handle. When it stopped they heard footsteps running away, fading into silence. Then the girls looked at each other for a moment before Rima spoke again.

"Alright I have a question. You see, I heard that at your old school people would make fun of you because they say you could see spirits or something like that. So, I was wondering if you could see this." Rima explained herself before pulling out a colorful egg from her bag.

"Shugo chara?!" Amu exclaimed

"Shugo what?" Rima asked

"Shugo Chara. Its what we call them. They are like another side of you that you keep hidden. Has it hatched yet?" Amu explained before asking Rima

Suddenly Ran showed up and went over to Rima to check out the egg. Amu was surprised when Rima pulled the egg back like as though she could she Ran trying to come closer to the egg.

"What the? Who are you?" Rima snapped at Ran

"You can see me?!" Ran exclaimed

"Of course I can. I can also hear that projecting voice of yours." she snapped at her again as she held the egg close to herself

"Rima, you can see shugo charas?" Amu asked

"Huh? Weren't you just listening? I said of course. Although I only started seeing these things after school started and I thought they were spirits or something. That's why I wanted to consult you about it since it seemed to be happening to you too." Rima explained

"Wow…I wonder why we are the only ones who can see shugo charas?" Amu was amazed at such news.

She was no longer the only person who could see other people's shugo charas and she felt somewhat…relieved. It was like all the pressure had suddenly been evenly distributed between her and Rima. Rima eyed Amu as she showed a weird face, but before she could say anything they heard a pounding on the door.

"Open this door right now!" one muffled voice yelled

"We'll break it down if you don't hurry up!" another threatened

"What the? Who do they think they are?" Rima said before walking over to the door to unlock it

Amu then realized why the voices were so familiar and she ran towards the door. She pushed Rima out of the way and braced herself before unlocking the door. She then took hold of the handle and swung the door open to reveal the four princes standing before her. She glared at them, causing them to take a few steps back.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you even have permission to barge into a girl's bathroom?!" Amu scolded them

"Hey! Don't be mad at us! We wanted to apologize to you, but you weren't around so we got worried!" Kukai yelled back

"Yeah, when we heard you were lead to a locked bathroom we came to make sure you were alright." Ikuto added in a calm voice

"You were worried about me?…Well, its probably only because you don't want your precious queen to be hurt." Amu was surprised before turning her tone to a bitter one

"That's not it!" the all said in unison

Amu was silent as she was taken back by the unison answer. Rima then popped up behind Amu, and since she was smaller than her, she looked like a small fragile girl compared to her. The others stared at her with curiosity as they became interested in who she was except for Tadase who already knew who she was.

"How cute…who is that?" Kukai asked

"That's Mashiro-san." Tadase answered

"That's her?" Kairi uttered

"Um, yeah this is Mashiro Rima. She is my friend and currently the only other person who can see everyone's shugo charas." Amu explained

"What?!" the all yelled in unison again

"That's right! But you guys need to stay away from Amu! She decided to cut all ties with you four!" Rima snapped at them as she came out from behind Amu

"What?" they boys asked each other before turning to Amu

Amu felt weak as she stared into the sad and pitiful eyes of each boy. It felt like she was the bad guy trying to beat up on small defenseless bunnies, and boy it sure didn't feel good. She felt like her heart was wrenching inside of her chest as she tried to speak and tell them that it was true.

"Ano…you see…what she said…um…well…" she struggled to say

"Amu! Don't falter! You have to stop this! Its for your own good! Or else bad things will happen to you!" Rima protested

"What do you mean?" Amu asked as she turned to Rima with a confused look

Rima had said too much in trying to convince her and now she felt cornered. Everyone stared at her demanding to know what she meant exactly since it seemed like she knew more then she let on. Rima began to sweat and soon she felt very dizzy. Amu watched as she swayed, but as she started to faint Amu reached out and caught her in her arms. The others helped her lay her down on the ground with her head propped up on Amu's lap. After a few minutes Rima's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Amu's face.

"Are you ok Rima?" Amu asked

Rima's emotionless face suddenly turned sour as she sat up, sitting there for a moment before standing up. Then she grabbed Amu, pulling her up from the ground and taking off down the hall with her.

"More running?!" Kairi sighed as he and the others took off after Rima and Amu

"Kairi, please don't complain. Just think of it gaining for stamina." Kairi's shugo chara, Musashi told him as he floated alongside him

"Rima slow down!" Amu yelled as she tried to keep from falling over as she ran

Rima was silent as she kept running, once they turned a corner she found a random classroom and ran into it, slamming the door behind her. Amu watched as Rima panted and gasped for air with sweat running down her face.

"Rima what was that about?" Amu demanded to know

"Sorry, I'm not very athletic, but I tried my hardest to run away." Rima answered her

"Not that! I mean what did you mean that bad things will happen to me?" Amu snapped at her

Rima cowered at her and Amu felt bad so she tried to apologize, but Rima interrupted her, "I'm sorry! Its just that its best for everyone if you don't hang around those boys. Any girl who tries to get close to them always ends up miserable and ends up moving away to get away from them. I don't want you to go away! You're my only friend and I don't want to lose you!"

Amu placed a hand on Rima's shoulder and noticed that she was shaking. Amu felt like wrapping her arms around her and comforting her, so she did just that. She hugged Rima and as Rima tried to push her away in embarrassment, they noticed a light coming from the lock around Amu's neck. Suddenly they both felt a warm feeling overcome them and their eggs sat before them before disappearing into their hearts. When the light dissipated Amu saw Rima dressed in a strange outfit. She looked like a cute clown and Amu then looked to see that she was also in her cheerleader outfit from before.

"W-What just happened?!" Rima exclaimed as she examined her clothes

"We…both changed…" Amu pointed out with surprise

Then both girls turned around when they heard someone exclaim, "That's what we mean!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amu asked

"The power! It was what we were talking to you about. Those who you like, but more specifically, the king, will get a share of that power and be able to transform like you two just did. This is what we meant!" Kukai explained

"We can only get that power if you want to share it with us." Ikuto added as he walked forward towards Amu

Amu took a step back as he came closer saying, "I plan to make you like me so much that I'll be the only king you share a power with…"

Amu blushed when he smiled at her slyly, but then she turned her attention to Tadase when he interjected, "As if! I won't let you have her falling for you! I'll be her only king!"

"Now this is what I call a competition!" Kukai became excited as he high fived his shugo chara, Daichi

As the boys talked amongst themselves, Rima leaned over to Amu and whispered, "This sounds more like a battle for your love, Amu. I mean, to me it sounded like they just confessed their feelings to you…"

Amu blushed and turned away to hide her reddening face. _Oh my! I can't believe this is happening to me! And its only my first week at school! _Amu thought to herself as everyone continued what they were doing while, unbeknownst to them, a pair of jealous and hatred filled eyes watched them from the shadows.

* * *

Alright there was chapter 5 for you. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Its greatly appreciated and I look forward to seeing one more review about my story. Also I decided to treat you guys by starting something new. For now on I will include a "preview" of the next chapter for you. So enjoy...

Ikuto leaned closer, placing his lips on her ear, and biting down softly and with a little force. Amu turned a deep red as she tried to jumpaway from him, but he had snuck his arms around her waist, stopping her from getting away.

"Let go you perverted cat!" she yelled as she squirmed

"I don't wanna." he told her before blowing softly into her ear

Amu shivered at the sensation but came back to her senses as she yelled, "Tadase will be back soon, let me go!"

"I don't care, let him come. We may be close like brothers, but even brothers can't share every toy." Ikuto told her as he turned her around and leaned towards her once again...

End of Preview. See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

So here is chapter 6 and let me warn you...major Amuto moment in here! lol well I guess I'll let you get to readin already. Oh! and to RosiePengi, thanks for the cookies even I know they'll go staright to my thighs lol jk. Well here you are, hope you enjoy ch.6

* * *

Chapter 6: The Visitors

"Sis are you going to school today?" Ami asked

Amu pulled her covers up as she shook her head in a no manner. Ami let out a sigh as she shut her sister's door behind her. Once she was gone Amu sat up in bed and pushed the covers off of her. She was playing sick for the past couple days in order to avoid seeing the princes of Seiyo High. Ever since she they had told her they wanted to win over her love they wouldn't leave her be and so she decided to take a few days off to get a break from them. After making sure her mother had left to take Ami to school, Amu headed downstairs in her pajamas and towards the kitchen. Ran followed closely behind and watched as Amu gathered several items from the pantry and fridge. Amu then made herself a bowl of cereal and took a seat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Up next is the rising star, Utau Hoshina!" the announcer introduced the blonde haired teen

When she walked out onto the screen Amu saw how beautiful she was. With long blonde hair, dark purple eyes, and the face of an angel, she looked like the epitome of beauty. Amu ate her cereal silently as she watched the girl perform magnificently on stage. At one point Amu could swear she saw a pair of eggs hanging on her side, but the moment was brief and she wasn't sure. As she finished her breakfast and flipped through the channels, Ran floated around her with a bored look on her face.

"Amu-chan, can't we go out and play?" Ran asked pleadingly

"I'm playing sick so I can't go outside. Maybe later we can sneak out to the park or something ok?" Amu answered her as she got up from the couch

She walked to the sink and placed her bowl inside before heading upstairs to take a shower. After showering and getting dressed she headed back downstairs to watch more shows on the television. It was around eleven o'clock when she heard someone knocking at the door. Wondering who it could be, she got up from the couch and headed to the door. Since she was short she had to stand on her tiptoes to see through the peep hole, but it was completely blacked out like someone had put their hand over the hole. Letting of a huff of aggravation, she unlocked the door and opened it slightly to peek out and see who it was.

Once she saw who it was she swung the door open and yelled, "What are you two doing here?"

Ikuto and Tadase stood next to each other, waiting patiently for her to invite them in. When they all stood there staring at each other, Tadase finally spoke.

"Well, we heard you were sick today so we wanted to come and visit you." Tadase explained as he smiled sweetly at her

"Well, it was more like I was gonna skip class to come to your house ALONE and spend some quality time with you ALONE." Ikuto interjected as he looked over at the innocent faced Tadase

"Like I was just going to let you skip classes to visit alone…I mean, who knows what you would do to my defenseless and sick Amu-chan." Tadase retorted

"…did you just call me Amu-chan?" Amu asked Tadase

"Oh, well, if its ok with you I'd like to call you that…" Tadase fumbled with the words as he turned red

Amu's face turned red as well as she thought to herself _He looks so cute! _Ikuto looked at them in their lovey moment before pushing past Amu to let himself in.

"Excuse me for the intrusion!" he announced as he took off his shoes

Amu snapped out of it as she turned around and yelled, "Who said you can come in?"

"Weren't you raised to be polite to guests?" Ikuto told her sharply as he turned around quickly, catching her off guard

His piercing stare made her heart beat faster as she mumbled, "Fine, make yourselves at home."

Tadase came in and did as Ikuto before being led to the living room. The boys sat on the floor around the coffee table as Amu got tea ready. The boys looked around as they tried to take in the sights and smells.

Ikuto leaned over to Tadase and whispered, "So this is what her home looks like. Its different from what I expected."

"Oh yeah? Well sorry to disappoint you. The tea is ready." Amu hissed as she placed the tea down before them

She clearly had signs of agitation on her face as Tadase managed to say, "Oh, but we mean it in a good way. it's a lovely home."

Amu turned towards Tadase with a warm smile as she said warmly, "Why thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

Ikuto began to sulk as he watched the two of them slowly become closer to each other. It wasn't going as planned at all and it was starting to piss him off greatly. As they talked to each other, the time slowly ticking away, lunch finally came around. Amu excused herself to check the fridge for anything she could make for the others.

Tadase stood up quickly as he suggested, "Why don't I go to the corner store and fetch us something. I mean, you did make us tea and we are intruding while your sick."

"Oh, yeah…sick, right. Well, it wouldn't be a problem for you would it?" Amu asked concerned

"Of course not. I will be right back so please wait for me." Tadase happily told her as he took off

After closing the door after him, Amu went back to the living room and took a seat on the couch, keeping her eyes on Ikuto the whole time. Ikuto watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering why she was acting so on edge around him.

"Hey…" Ikuto started

"What." she asked coldly

"Why are you being like that with me? I'm not a bad person." Ikuto defended himself as he tried to sound hurt by her actions

"Well…its just…" Amu stuttered to find the right thing to say

As she looked down at her hands in her lap she hadn't noticed that Ikuto had gotten up and walked to the couch. Amu finally looked up when she felt him sit down next to her. He smiled slyly at her and she eyed him before asking him a question.

"Why are you smiling like that? Its creepy." she told him

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to hear a secret about Tadase." Ikuto teased her as he scooted just a bit closer

Amu scooted just a bit away from him as he asked, "What secret?"

Ikuto saw her peaked interest and replied, "Well, if you come closer I'll whisper it to you. Come her and lend me your ear."

Amu hesitated before moving closer and turning her ear to him. Ikuto took her face in his hands and adjusted her head, making Amu's heart beat faster and faster. Then Ikuto leaned closer, placing his lips on her ear, and biting down softly and with a little force. Amu turned a deep red as she tried to jump away from him, but he had snuck his arms around her waist, stopping her from getting away.

"Let go you perverted cat!" she yelled as she squirmed

"I don't wanna." he told her before blowing softly into her ear

Amu shivered at the sensation but came back to her senses as she yelled, "Tadase will be back soon, let me go!"

"I don't care, let him come. We may be close like brothers, but even brothers can't share every toy." Ikuto told her as he turned her around and leaned towards her once again.

Amu froze before squeezing her eyes shut quickly, awaiting something, but not sure of what. After nothing happened he opened one eye and saw Ikuto smiling at her.

"Did you think I'd really try and steal a kiss?" he teased her

Amu turned red as she yelled, "Your such a jerk! I hate boys like you the most! Let me go!"

As Amu struggled Ikuto tried to keep her close only to play and tease her, but then something unexpected happened. In slow motion, Amu felt herself come forward as she watched Ikuto fall back against the couch. His surprised face came closer and closer and then the space between them no longer existed. She felt his warm lips against hers before she used her arms to push herself off of Ikuto. As she stared down at him, remaining still above him, he lowered his eyes at her. Then she felt his hands sneak around to her back as he pulled her closer to him for another kiss. Amu closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers again. It was a light sweet peck, but still it set fire to Amu's body. When she opened her eyes she stared into Ikuto's and felt like he sucking her in again. This time she unconsciously leaned down to kiss him again and as he closed his eyes to await her lips, they heard a knock at the door.

Amu felt like she had awaken from a dream as she scrambled off of Ikuto and ran for the door yelling, "I'm coming!"

"Tch-" Ikuto cursed as he sat himself up

Amu opened the door and let Tadase back in, not hearing one word he was saying. In her mind she scolded herself for what she just did. _Kissing a boy after only knowing him for a few days?! And he's older as well! What was I about to do?! I mean he kissed me first, but I went along with it! Am I really that easy?!_ she thought over and over again. Ikuto watched them come into the living room together and he eyed Amu for some kind of reaction. She remained unphased like as though nothing had just happened just now. As Tadase smiled at Amu and placed the box lunches on the table, Ikuto suddenly stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Ikuto?!" Tadase asked frantically

"I'm leaving. I can't stand to be here anymore." he told him coldly before walking out

Tadase got up and headed to the door, but stopped to bow at Amu and apologize for Ikuto's actions. Amu told him that it was ok and then Tadase took off after Ikuto, leaving Amu there with three box lunches.

------------------

That night Amu laid out on her bed and stared up at the wall as she thought about that afternoon. Ami happened to be walking past her room and saw the blank stare on her sister's face. Ami ran in and jumped onto her sister, making Amu let out a huge puff of air.

"Ami! What's wrong with you?!" Amu demanded to know as she gasped for air

"More like what's wrong with you." Ami told her

Amu fell silent as she laid back down and turned her back to her sister. Ami let out a sigh as she patted her sister on her back.

"Tell me about it." she told her as she made herself comfortable on the bed next to her sister

"Well…Ami, when was your first kiss?" Amu asked her

"What?!…I mean, what do you mean?" Ami freaked before calming herself

"I got my first kiss…or kisses…today." Amu confessed

"Really, but I thought you were home sick today…wait…you had a boy over didn't you?!" Ami exclaimed

"Shhhh! You don't have to tell the whole world." Amu scolded her

"Gomen. So who is he?" Ami apologized before asking her a question

"…he is one of the princes at my school. You know who I'm talking about right? The thing is is that it was on accident and now I don't know how to act around him. I really don't know what to do…" Amu told Ami

"It was an accident? Well, don't let that stop you from acting like normal around him. I'm sure he only sees it as an accident as well." Ami tried to reassure her

"Really? Well if you say so. I guess I'll try to act as normal then." Amu told her before thanking her.

-----------------

"Ne, Ikuto?" Yoru asked

"Hmm?" Ikuto asked as he stirred from his sleep

"Where were you today? You just left me behind and then you reappeared at school a few hours later. What were you doing-nya?" Yoru asked

"Nothing important…just trying to win over a heart…" Ikuto told him

Then Ikuto sat up in his bed when he heard a familiar voice say in a sophisticated tone, "Hey big brother."

"Utau…welcome home." Ikuto sleepily welcomed her as he wiped his heavy eyes

The blond, violet eyed girl, walked over to her brother's bed and sat down next to him. She then laid her head on his lap and stared up at him.

"You don't need to win over anyone's heart…you already have mine." she told him as she closed her eyes and smiled

Ikuto stroked her head as he watched her drift off into sleep. When ever she was tired she was less hyper around him he didn't mind spoiling her sometimes by letting her sleep with him. It had been this way for a long time, since they were children, and it was habit he couldn't break. He smiled down at her before sliding her head off his lap and onto the actual bed. Then he moved her legs onto the bed so that she was laid out comfortably. Then Ikuto headed downstairs to sleep on the couch so his sister could sleep comfortably, whispering good night as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ok so there it was. I hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. As you can see, Utau made her first appearance and it won't be her last. Also Nagi will be making it in within the next couple chapters. So look forward to it those who are fans. So see ya next time and enjoy your preview!

Amu couldn' t stop straing at them, the shape and shine of his lips. They brought back memories that were forever burned into her mind and memories. As she stared at them, Tadase stared at her and then looked at the unsuspecting Ikuto. Tadase somehow felt like maybe something might have happened between them when he wasn't looking. And this was unacceptable.

"Amu-chan, will you go on a date with me this Sunday?" Tadase blurted out

Amu blushed as she turned to him, Ikuto eyed him suspiciously, and Kukai and Kairi looked at all three of them and the love triangle between them...


End file.
